


easy

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, F/F, Post-Coital, Referenced Childhood Trauma, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alana and Margot talk after having sex.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** virginity / sexual inexperience  
>  **femslash ficlets** scratch
> 
> enjoy!

"Was I your first time with a woman?" Margot asks after they're both finished, nails tracing circles around Alana's stomach. There's faint scratches all over each other's backs, she knows that, nails digging into Alana's back as she dug her own into hers.

Alana blinks and tries to remain composed, looking off to the side. "Why do you think that?"

She gives her a shrug. "I can tell. You looked awfully nervous."

She huffs and rolls onto her stomach, scratches visible for Margot to feast upon. She roams her hand over her back absentmindedly. "How many women's first times have you been?"

She gives her a cheeky smile, pulls her onto a kiss. "I haven't been keeping count."

It's not that she sleeps around that much, it's just something that happens. Sometimes she needs to get the edge off or to cope through being lavished in attention by someone who will be gentle and who will be kind. And that's when she goes to the gay bar closest to the Verger estate and flirts with a woman until they're at her place. She never lets them go anywhere near the estate— Mason might be incapacitated, but he could still find a way to rain Hell upon her for having lesbian sex in his good Christian home.

Alana laughs. "I can't believe you get around  _ that _ much."

"I won't get around that much," she tuts, "after tonight." She pauses. "I'm just trying to say—"

"Have you ever actually been in a relationship, Margot?" she cuts her off.

She stares. "Have  _ you _ ?"

They stare at each other before Alana breaks off into a quiet giggle, holding onto Margot, nails digging onto her shoulders like they did a mere half an hour ago.

"I guess neither of us have," Margot says.

"I guess so."

She hums. "We can certainly try it out."

"That we can." She leans in and presses herself against her. "After we kill Mason, of course. I think we'll get a lot more leeway then."

"Definitely," she nods. Alana runs her hand around her stomach absentmindedly, tries not to touch the old stitches from when Mason did  _ that _ to her. "We do have many reasons to kill him, don't we?"

"We most certainly do," Alana nods, pulling her into another kiss. "So, as you deduced, it's my first time with a woman."

"Yes."

"And I'd like seconds."

Margot laughs and pushes her onto her back, looking at her, grinning widely. "And thirds?"

A kiss, and another, and another. "And fourths."

"And fifths."

Margot can't help but smile wide. This is the easiest, calmest,  _ happiest _ hook-up she's ever had, and it's with none other than Alana Bloom. She can't wait until it evolves into something more, something better than sex. 

It's true that she's never really had a relationship. (Not that she  _ could _ , not before Mason was incapacitated).

But when Alana kisses her, and how she fumbles with her slim frame, hands scratching down her sides desperately, she knows that she can make a relationship work out. It's the best thing she can ever do with Alana Bloom at her side.


End file.
